Another World
by WhiteWings9
Summary: "The pirate slid his blade suggestively over Gilbert's, his lips twisting into a bloodthirsty grin. "Only a little."" A series of four AU and crossover drabbles - 1984!AU, delinquent!AU, Pirates of the Caribbean!AU, and Tiger & Bunny!AU. Prussia/England.


**Another World**

**1984!AU**

Arthur stood with his arms folded as the young engineer looked over the broken machine. The engineer was diagnosing the problem in rapid Newspeak, but Arthur wasn't listening. He was fixated instead with the engineer's open shirt collar and the glimpse of pale, sweat-beaded flesh; his eyes wandered to take in the rest of the young man's curves, skimming regretfully past the red sash tied around his waist, and lingering on the oversized spanner hung from a hook of his grey overalls.

"Is there a problem, sir?" the young engineer asked suddenly, and Arthur's eyes snapped up.

"No, not at all," he said stiffly, his expression blank even as his heart thundered. "Carry on."

The young engineer bent over the machine again, returning to his flood of barely comprehensible Newspeak, but Arthur could have sworn he caught the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips. He took note of the young man's ID number – 6098 – and filed it to memory to look up Silver Hair's name later.

**Delinquent!AU**

Arthur ran as fast as he could with his fucked up knee, cursing as Gilbert gained the lead and sped ahead of him. They took a sharp turn into a back alley they knew to be narrow enough to hinder the pursuing police officers, leaping over stagnant rain puddles and teetering piles of rubbish sacks, slipping over patches of moss, until they reached a chainlink fence blocking their path.

Gilbert threw the stolen six-pack over the fence – it landed with an almighty crash on the other side – braced himself and held his hands out to give Arthur a leg up, shouting, "Hurry up, you sodding arse!"

Arthur burst into speed. Ignoring the pain in his knee as best he could, he stepped on Gilbert's linked hands and flung himself as high up the fence as he could, clambering haphazardly to the top. Gilbert reached for a hand up, but as the officers came to view, Arthur gave Gilbert a derisive sneer and leapt down to safety on the other side of the fence without helping.

"Kirkland, you piece of shit!" Gilbert screamed as Arthur picked up the six-pack and half-ran, half-limped away. The officers caught up to him then, their truncheons slamming down, but Arthur didn't stick around to watch. He didn't feel any remorse either; he only did what he had to do, he thought.

**Pirates of the Caribbean!AU**

Gilbert stared at the hammer on the anvil, frowning. "Not where I left you," he muttered.

Then he saw it; a pirate hat with handsome plumage. He stretched out an arm to pick it up, but before he could touch it the tip of a sword tapped down sharply on his reaching hand, halting him. He looked up; a small, wiry man sporting a mop of messy blond hair glared at him with piercing green eyes. Gilbert backed away, hands raised, his mind quickly piecing together what was happening.

"You're the one they're hunting," he said. "The pirate."

The pirate only continued to glare at him, his sword pointed at Gilbert's throat, forcing him to step further backwards. After a couple of paces, he finally spoke, "If you will excuse me."

As the pirate turned to flee, Gilbert reached quickly for a sword and flourished it triumphantly at the pirate. The pirate paused, looked calculatingly at his opponent.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" he asked loftily, raising one of his particularly bushy eyebrows.

Gilbert clenched his jaw. "You threatened Miss Hedervary," he said.

The pirate slid his blade suggestively over Gilbert's, his lips twisting into a bloodthirsty grin. "Only a little."

**Tiger & Bunny!AU**

The minute the alarm went off in the HERO facility, they were racing against the clock. Arthur and Gilbert stepped out of their suit-changing chambers, flexing their limbs and checking that their intercoms were working – a piercing screech from the suits' technician confirmed that relatively quickly – before heading out towards the scene of crime.

"Let's go, Kaninchen!" Gilbert said with a wide grin, hand poised to snap shut the visor of his HERO helmet. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat, and he wondered when it was that he began liking the pet name he had once found so obnoxious.

* * *

**Notes:**

These drabbles are a special gift to my good friend LadyKnightofHollyrose, whose Hetalia OTP is PrUK and who was also kind enough to beta it. Hope you like them!

**1984!AU**

Winston!Arthur perving on a young, nubile Julia!Gilbert. I thought the roles fitted them great, with slight irony on Gilbert's part. This scene itself is not from anywhere in George Orwell's original; as I was writing it, I felt that it read like a porn parody of 1984 more than anything else orz

**Delinquent!AU**

This was inspired by Liete's ongoing delinquent!AU series _Love Will Find A Way_. In that AU, Arthur and Gilbert sort of hate each other a lot. The characters have an ask account on Tumblr, and recently Gilbert said the worst thing Arthur did to him was betray him to the police. I thought up a scene where it would fit, and this came about.

**Pirate!AU**

Lifted directly from the swordfight scene in _Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl_. I imagine Arthur as a haughtier version of Jack Sparrow, and Gilbert as a feistier, vastly more badass version of Will Turner.

**Tiger & Bunny!AU**

I should have written a princess-carrying scene! Wasted chance! But have some sappy Bunny!Arthur crushing on Kotetsu!Gilbert instead.


End file.
